Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of protective hardware for off-road riding and racing and other off-road and more specifically to devices aiding riders' ability to see.
Description of Related Art
Off-road racing and riding provides entertainment and thrills to both participants and spectators. During the run, the vehicles cast up dirt and mud. Goggles and glasses can be covered by this dirt and mud, obscuring participants' vision.